Love Within a Manor
by CharmedForever21
Summary: Alaina has lived with the Halliwells since she was an infant. She has been just like part of the family, but when teenage love enters the air, she begins to realize and accept not just what love it, but who it is. Alaina and Wyatt/OC Sequel Alaina and Wyatt will see the ups and downs to their relationship while dealing with some Charmed problems...


**Love within a Manor Sequel**

Credits to HabsGirl31 to writing the story this sequel is based off of! She did a great job! Here is the link, I encourage you reading this before you read my sequel - s/5716615/1/Love-Within-A-Manor

Has some 'choice' words...

I will post what being everyone is and there powers soon also.

**Chapter 1 **_(How Base Book Ended) Sometime in the middle of their kiss, the entire Halliwell/Matthews clan walked in. Each one of their faces expressing a surprised expression. They stood gaping. Except Phoebe, she just smiled. After all, how many years ago had she seen the exact same image in her vision?_

**(Sequel Starts) Piper's P.O.V.**

I stood in my foyer watching my son and my 'daughter' suck each others faces. I took a glance at Phoebe who was smiling like the child she is inside. I looked back just in to see Wyatt's shirt thrown onto the floor and his hands were way to far up Alaina's waist for my liking. I did the first thing I could think of, I whistled. Loudly. Wyatt looked up at us then back at Alaina before orbing his shirt back where it belonged. Alaina and him noticeably panting, starring at me. What the hell am i supposed to say now?

**Wyatt's P.O.V.**

My family is starring at us, shocked. Who could blame them? I wasn't really paying attention to them though. I was focused on the memory of the kiss. That kiss was perfect. Our lips moved together sync-fully. Not to sound all cheesy but it was perfect. It had all the fireworks that those sappy chick-flicks have. I love Alaina. Random thought yes I know. But now that i've said it out-loud i just want to keep saying it. She said it back to me! Oh my god, What if everything is awkward now? I can't deal with losing my best friend. It's ok Wyatt stop panicking. She hasn't even said anything yet.

**Alaina's P.O.V.**

Am I dreaming? My best-friend did not just say that to me. I am shocked shitless. I love Wyatt I have no doubt in my mind that I do. But honestly some one pinch me.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Um...Wyatt...Alaina..." Leo said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "What was...that?" Leo said a little more forcefully waving his hands like a crazy person to the couch.

Wyatt said surprised them all (note my sarcasm), "Kissing" he shrugged awkwardly. Alaina hit her palm to her forehead.

"Well we better go," Paige said gathering her children Henry Jr, Kat, and Tamora. Along with Henry Sr and practically dragging them out of the house. Coop took his three daughters out of the house with Phoebe as she blew a kiss and sent a wink toward Alaina which made her face turn a scarlet color.

Piper sat on the single person chair they keep horizontal to the couch as Chris and Melinda quickly went upstairs. "How long?" she asked finally looking Wyatt and Alaina directly.

"We aren't really dating..." Alaina mumbled out keeping her hand on her head.

Piper stood up, and started pacing. Until she finally spoke well more yelled. "So you just do that to random people!" Piper said sending daggers towards the seventeen year olds.

"No," Wyatt said looking at Piper and standing up, "I don't regret it," he said looking at his parents then Alaina before orbing out.

**Alaina's P.O.V.**

"I don't regret it," Wyatt my best friend said before he made his exit. How long have i waited to hear those words. Now was just not the right time, I mean for Christ's Sake our parents are right there. Well his parents, my guardians. Oh god, they are starring at me. What am I supposed to do. Shit.

Luckily Piper came to my rescue. "Ok," she lost some of the color in her face, "Leo out," She demanded. Oh maybe she didn't come to rescue. Leo came out telling Piper he would get Chris to find Wyatt.

She sat back down across from me and smiled forcefully before she started opening and closing her mouth as if she wanted to say something. My eyes following whatever she did. "Oh screw it," she murmured before she spoke a sentence which i know will shock me. "So you and Wyatt aren't dating." I couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement so I guess nodded my head, "Whats up between you two then?"

"I don't know," I said just above a whisper.

"I'm really not good at this. Really Phoebe is much better," she said which made me laugh. "But I do know that love works in strange ways," she said and stood up walking out of the living room but before she was out she looked back at me and smiled.

I sat on the couch starstruck until a flurry of blue and white orbs filled the room. My heart was beating loudly in my chest until they formed the shape of Chris. "I can't find Wy,"

"Where did you check," I sat up. I had an idea where Wyatt is, but I have to make sure Chris doesn't think I do because Wyatt doesn't like anyone knowing about his haven. He showed me last year, right after my boyfriend broke up with me.

"The bridge, the park, grampas, hell I even checked the underworld! I can't find him!" He said listing off all the places on his fingers franticly.

"Chris calm down, I'll find him," I said before I orbed into the no sensing zone that Wyatt put on the woods in the golden gate park. I walked until i saw Wyatt sitting on a marble bench with headphones in listening to music. I kept walking until I sat down on the bench. He opened his eyes then when he saw me they got noticeably wider. He quickly took off his headphones and sat there awkwardly.

"Hey," I said which I think put him out of his trance.

"Look i'm sorry," he said with desperation in his voice. If it wasn't so dark I would've been able to read his face.

"I'm not," I whispered.

He shot up like he was a five year old whose mom jjust said they could go to McDonalds. "What!" He said. You could hear the smile on his face.

I took a leap, "I like you-like a lot." I said blushing.

I suddenly felt myself being lifted and then put down on the dirty ground slowly. I see Wyatt's face coming closer to me, before i could react a pair of perfect lips were on mine. It was perfect. It was like my first kiss again. After about a minute of constant kissing. He pulled back panting, like i was.

"Will you go out with me?" He said with his forehead on mine. I kissed him first this time. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck playing with his hair. He had his hands holding me up by my thighs. It was amazing.

After what seemed way to short we pulled back. I went back to the ground. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, I would be delighted to go out with you," I said smiling, "But right now your family doesn't know where we are so..."

"Okay i'm going," Wyatt said as he put his arm around my waist orbing us to the foyer in the manor. In front of us stood a very angry Piper, a frantic Chris, and a confused Leo. Oh god this will be fun.


End file.
